


Seriously, soulmates?

by Winga



Series: Seriously, soulmates? [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, asdasd, soulmate watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James had never really believed in the watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> There's this soulmate watch thing going on around tumblr... (there gunna be more of James' past and so)

James had never understood the watches but he’d kept his because his mother had asked him to. He might not have been the perfect child in every way, but he had liked his mother most of the time. He had known that she’d tried to hide that wince of disappointment when the watch, given to him when he was sixteen, said it would be over ten years until he’d meet his soulmate. She’d smiled softly and said: “But it’s not like there won’t be others that will be enough before that.”

And oh, how right she’d been. There had been plenty of others, plenty of people he’d used, both women and men, to satisfy his sexual needs and everything else. There had been plenty of people with wishes of longer relationships, there had been people to whom he might have been the soulmate because their watches had gone off (of course he’d planned it, found out people’s times and presented himself as the time came).

Now, he sometimes glanced at the watch and as he did, he was surprised to realise that the ten years had gone by and that it was merely 8 hours before he was supposed to meet his soulmate. He didn’t think he had anything planned for that time and he wasn’t planning on changing that. He didn’t think there would actually be anyone at the time the watch gave. He was used to his way of living, taking what he needed, when he needed, from who he needed it. He didn’t want that to change only because of a watch.

He sighed and threw the watch onto his bed, wanting to forget it. He felt tired and took a nap, dreaming of faceless people walking towards him, telling him it was time to meet the rest of his life and when he woke up, he was sweating and horrified. His phone was ringing and he pushed the feelings off, taking the phone.

“Yes?” he replied and smirked when he heard the familiar voice. “Ah yes, do bring him up here. I’ve heard nothing but horrible things of him and I’m sure I’ll be able to persuade him - yes, exactly. Thank you, Irene.”

James leaned back against the couch before blinking and looking at the time. He blinked again and retrieved the watch and groaned. He’d slept too long and now he’d got someone sent inside. Clever, James, clever.

Feeling like hitting himself, James got up and walked into the kitchen to make himself coffee, making enough for his guest as well. He was waiting for the coffee to finish when the doorbell rang and, sighing, he walked over to the door to open it.

“Ah, Colonel Moran. What a pleasure,” he said, smiling at the man. He tried to see if the man had a watch similar to him and if by any chance the time on his was going at the same pace as his. He didn’t see a watch and he pulled back to let his guest in.

“Professor Moriarty is what I hear they call you. I wouldn’t call it a pleasure,” the man replied and raised a brow. “Why was I brought here?”

James shrugged. “A man of your status might be well aware,” he said and was going to continue when his watch went off. He groaned and looked at the man in front of him.

“Am I to believe that that was by chance?” Moran asked with an amused tone.

James huffed. “I was trying to avoid meeting anyone,” he replied, “but I overslept and the next thing I knew, you were coming. I wouldn’t put too much weight on that thing, though.”

“I would,” Moran replied and pulled out his watch. “This thing stayed silent only because I got someone to change it to stay quiet.”

James raised a brow. “So. I was going to offer you coffee and talk business later. I think we should get down to business straight away. Accept my job offer.”

“I think I will. Although I think we should talk about the payment and such still.”

James nodded. “Of course,” he said, “how about that coffee?”


End file.
